


Credo

by WasteWasteland



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteWasteland/pseuds/WasteWasteland
Summary: 维瓦尔第正在准备他的维也纳之行。他有些犹豫于……Vivaldi is preparing for his trip to Vienna. He is a bit hesitated about…
Relationships: Antonio Vivaldi/Anna Giro
Kudos: 1





	Credo

Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, factorem caeli et terrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium.  
Et in unum Dominum Iesum Christum, Filium Dei unigenitum, et ex Patre natum ante omnia saecula.  
Deum de Deo, Lumen de Lumine, Deum verum de Deo vero,  
genitum non factum, consubstantialem Patri; per quem omnia facta sunt.  
Qui propter nos homines et propter nostram salutem descendit de caelis.  
Et incarnatus est de Spiritu Sancto ex Maria Virgine, et homo factus est. Crucifixus etiam pro nobis sub Pontio Pilato, passus et sepultus est,  
et resurrexit tertia die, secundum Scripturas, et ascendit in caelum, sedet ad dexteram Patris.  
Et iterum venturus est cum gloria, iudicare vivos et mortuos, cuius regni non erit finis.  
Et in Spiritum Sanctum, Dominum et vivificantem, qui ex Patre procedit. Qui cum Patre et Filio simul adoratur et conglorificatur: qui locutus est per prophetas.  
Et unam, sanctam, catholicam et apostolicam Ecclesiam.  
Confiteor unum baptisma in remissionem peccatorum.  
Et expecto resurrectionem mortuorum, et vitam venturi saeculi.

Amen.

✝  
下午三点时分，威尼斯的皮耶塔修道院里静寂无声，没有簇拥的信徒和观众。日光透过玻璃窗落下，停驻于冰凉的方形地板，祭台上伫立着大理石雕刻的圣人，角落的花瓶里插上了不知是谁奉献的百合花。

一群着简朴衣裙的女子坐在中央的长椅上。

在她们的管理者的视线下，她们窃窃私语着，像是怕惊扰到什么并不在场的人物：

“我们的老师要离开这里了吗？”  
一名十数岁的女子问。她的脸上带着些许怀疑。

“他为什么要离开这儿？”  
一个更加年轻的女孩问。她和这位老师只见过寥寥数次，但听说他将离去也感到一丝不舍。

“他是个什么样的人？”  
一个还未与他有过交集的女孩好奇地问。

“他是个好老师，”年龄稍大的女孩做出肯定，“但有时候也让我有些……弄不明白。”

“在平时他的性格让你觉得还好相处。他就和你在这儿见到的每一个神父没什么两样。但在排练或者谱曲的时候……他就会变得有些怪异。”  
一个二十几岁的女子加入她们的讨论：  
“我不太明白为什么他有那样奇怪的，执念。有一次我见到他时他的模样非常吓人——他攥着乐谱纸，面容憔悴，神情疲倦、忧愁又愤怒。我问他怎么了，他说他‘没法让乐团每次的演奏都呈现出相同的效果’。他对我解释，他想重现出某一次合奏时的声音。但我想，这本来就是不可能实现的事情。”

“我还见过他一边气愤地大喊、跺脚，打翻了墨水瓶还依旧蘸着流到桌面上的墨水书写，一边在纸上飞快地记谱。在这个时候很少有人敢接近他。”

“但是他的确是个好老师。”又有一人再次对他们谈论的对象作出首肯，“每次当你拿到他给你分配的乐谱，你都会相信，那一定正是他为你所安排的最合适的段落……”

“好了，女士们，在别人面前对他评头论足可不是什么礼貌的事。让我们看看是谁来了。”

一直沉默着的管理者突然开了口，少女们的谈论被打断了。在另一方向，修道院的大门被吱呀推开，刚刚走进的“红发神父”——安东尼奥·维瓦尔第——吸引走了在场所有人的视线。

他穿着教士的黑袍，没戴假发，显然并非来参加演奏。圣堂里黯淡清冷的光线映得他的肤色呈现出一种营养不良似的苍白。神父似乎有些疲惫。简单地跟修道院的管理者打完招呼，他便走到中央，开门见山地对女孩们说：  
“我来这里是有一件事情要宣布。”

接着他说出了那个令她们担心的事实——他将要离开皮耶塔，也就是，他将不再在这里担任教职，也将不再为她们谱写音乐。  
这话引起了轩然大波。在她们争相问他这是为什么的时候。神父只是露出了和善的笑容。他在长椅上坐下，随后开始了他的耐心解释。他说他这样做只是因为准备去维也纳编排自己的新歌剧。此去并不是永别，未来不久她们将再次听到从远方传来的他的捷报。

对自己的作品充满自信是他一贯的作风，而女孩们却也从他始终皱着的眉头里察觉到了一丝不同往常的凝重。但她们并不能再多问什么。简短的会面结束后，修道院的孤女们只能凑在厚重的木门后面，挨个地探出头去，和自己过去的音乐老师挥手道别。

✝  
神父背对着白色的皮耶塔而立，他的面前是灰蓝色的大海。

岸边停泊的贡多拉翘着高音谱号般的银色尖角，船上没有船夫，周围也没有游人——威尼斯今晨下了雨，在汛期，下午时的海平面高漫过了地面，鲜少有人会选择在此时出行。  
他呆伫了一会，随后往右手边去。

他漫无目的地走，表情有些木然。如果有人此时发现了他，或许会注意到安东尼奥先生不如往常那般灵活和敏捷。他拖着步子，没在意自己的皮鞋和袍角都已经被积水打成透湿的黑色。  
路过圣马可教堂的时候他拐进了宽敞的广场。雨后绽晴的日光反射在满地的粼粼积水上，反射出褚红色的高塔、拜占庭式的圆顶、湛蓝的彩色玻璃和金色的天使雕像。眼尖的海鸥飞扑下来期待新来的游人投食，未达目的悻悻而归后又在他脚边的水层里闲庭信步。

他在广场边上支起的木棚下坐下。饮食店的店主见他是个年长的神职人员，恭敬地一点头，之后便默许他在那儿一个人一动不动地待着。他十指交叉窝进扶手椅，盯着面前空荡荡的广场上成群的鸽子发呆。他甚至还能回忆起，自己在少年时期曾经多少次地从这里走过，被父亲带着，在昏暗的，贴满金箔的大教堂里奏响小提琴。而如今父亲却早已落葬。当风固执地要扰乱他的头发的时候，他终才发现，它们已然褪为与烛泪同样的灰白色。  
侍者拿着纸笔走来，神父有些不耐烦地摆摆手，仅仅要了一杯浓缩咖啡。那饮料自端上来之后便被一直搁置到彻底变凉。

——他为何要离开这里？  
他对自己发问，却觉得心底空落得说不出话来。

落霞将天底一角染成柔软花瓣般的紫色，明天将是个好天气。

维瓦尔第扶住了自己的额头。气温开始降低了，他又觉得有些疲倦。或许这是因为他回忆起了几年前发生的那件事。照理说，这事已经过去，早在三年以前，他不应该再这样受此烦扰。  
但是他依然忍不住地重复地，一再而三地去想，如果他有机会将这件事重演一次的话——

✝  
他攥着玫瑰念珠，惴惴不安地在冷清的走廊上走。  
斜阳给两旁的贵重匣柜打下厚重的影子，走道的尽头是一扇木门，在那里头他受召要与费拉拉的红衣主教会面——托马索·鲁弗，他在心里念着这个陌生的名字。他与那个复杂的权力系统不打交道已有数十年，那不是可供他施展天赋的领域。他不再熟悉它们的构造，也不了解其中的错综复杂。此前唯一被他打探到的消息，仅仅是，这位鲁弗主教是个传统派。  
——这听起来对他可不是什么好事。  
他在胸口画了个十字，嘀咕了一句什么祈祷词，然后轻轻推开了那扇门。

长方形的房间里只坐着一个人。维瓦尔第称呼了他姓名的完整尊称，然后亲吻了主教的权戒。他在内心里期望着，对方不要察觉到自己过于紧张的手指。

主教的表情沉稳得看不出情绪。他的第一句话是：  
“我听说，你是个相当不错的艺术家。”

神父颔首笑了一下，但依然觉得不太自在。他四下张望，发现这地方装饰华贵、宽敞，却没有第二把椅子，只得有些窘迫地后退一步，在主教面前单膝跪下。

“我想听你谈谈，你对音乐的看法。”  
鲁弗突然开口。

维瓦尔第被如此直白的问题难住了。

“它们……是美的东西。”神父感到胃部一阵发紧，几乎说不出话来。他努力地推想着自己现在应该作出什么样的答复：  
“它是上主的造物，是祂赐给我的灵感。”

主教点了点头表示同意。这个答案似乎是令提问者满意的。

停顿了一会，他又忽然提到：  
“我听说，你的新歌剧快要在费拉拉上演了。”

“的确。如果您对它有兴趣，我可以给您预定最好的座位。”

神父心中闪过一丝欣喜，但主教只是轻轻摆了摆手：  
“这倒没有必要。我只是有些在意，如今我们的社会上歌剧盛行的现象。”

鲁弗清了清喉咙，像是表示正式的谈话现在才开始：  
“我有些好奇，维瓦尔第，你是否觉得，艺术不应该待在像……大众剧院这样的地方？"  
他牵起神父的手，放在自己膝上，像是试着拉近他们之间的关系似的，接着说：  
“我欣赏你们这些艺术家。然而，艺术却不应该被乱乱糟糟的，发出滑稽声响的驴群似的人凑在一块儿来欣赏。艺术不应该有高亢的鸣叫，以及裸露肌肤挥洒汗水的夸张表演。”  
“我想你也知道，真正给艺术家们提供荫蔽的是谁——那就是教会，我们的圣而公教会。除此之外你们别无他处可去。并且，你们本就合情合理地应该为天主服务，因为所有荣耀都来源于祂，也应都归属于祂。”

这一大串又像诱导又像威胁的话语压得维瓦尔第快要喘不过气来了。

“是的，主教阁下，确实如此，但是——”他深呼吸了一下，停下来偷偷瞄了瞄位高者的眼神，“但是，难道您不认为，我们凡人的情感也值得被谱写进音乐吗？”  
“人们需要抒发对天主的敬畏与爱，也同样需要抒发他们日常生活里的欢乐、痛苦、仇恨、爱慕——这些寻常的，存在于人与人的寻常生活之中的情感。如果世人们心中每日被唤起的情绪得不到疏解，那它们就会郁结在一个人的身体里，让人坐卧不安。”  
“所以我想，我们需要在教堂里的音乐，也需要在剧院里的音乐。教堂里的音乐让我们热爱天主，而剧院里的音乐则让我们得以生活在世上。”

鲁弗思索了片刻。维瓦尔第难熬地等待着这寂静而漫长的空当，随后看到对方连连摇了几次头，像觉得万分惋惜似地说：  
“维瓦尔第，你离开我们的时间太久了。”

神父有些不解地抬起头来，然后被主教扶着手示意站起身。但鲁弗没有再对刚才的话做更多解释。维瓦尔第站到红衣主教的身侧，低下身子继续听他接下来的发言：

“我听过一些关于你的不好的传言。”  
鲁弗忽然转移了话题。

“它们……”维瓦尔第感到十足的尴尬。他没想到主教会突然开始谈论这些事，虽说他或许本来也应有预料到几分。他一时想不到该如何辩解，只是变得浑身僵硬。

但幸好，鲁弗似乎还算善解人意：  
“我理解。我理解。我知道，谦顺、辛劳、一板一眼地从事神职是如何困难的事，况且现在真正能做到这样的人也少之又少。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
神父内心松了一口气，然后迅速地表示出歉意。  
“不过——你的确应该再多想想，你的职责到底应该是什么。”  
主教作出评价。

维瓦尔第有些不知所措地站着。他无法看到另一人此时脸上是什么表情。主教似乎是在等待他的答复，他思索了一会，又开口：  
“我……我其实不太明白，天主到底要让我做什么。”他像和同事抱怨一个阴晴不定的上司般小声絮叨起来，“我二十五岁就领了神职，但没过多久就发现，我当不来一个称职的神父。我不会说教和劝慰，最擅长的事只有作曲。面对信众，我想不起来那些优美的经文，只觉得想要逃跑。我更不擅长书写长篇的讲道文书……我为什么会这样，主教阁下？”

鲁弗没有回答。而维瓦尔第陷入了对过去的回忆，变得有些恍然：  
“我也没法不在弥撒仪式上出神——有一次在祭坛上，就站在圣体光的后面，我举起面饼，仿佛光辉马上要照耀在它之上，但这时我却被突如其来的灵感砸中。我心神恍惚，想要同时抓住那段旋律，和我主临在的感觉，结果却同时把两件事搞砸了——我忘了我接下来应该要说哪句话。主教阁下，您能告诉我这是叫圣神满贯，还是别的什么吗？您懂得比我多，您应该能解释这到底是为什么，我靠自己弄不明白……”

他抓着主教的衣袖，嘟嘟囔囔着，有些不讲礼节。而主教对此却一直毫无反应，像是默许了他一个人在那儿吐露心声一样。  
于是神父接着说：  
“偶尔，我几乎把音乐看得比天主还要重要——我因此忽视了我的职责。在祈祷时我因上主临在而几乎想要痛哭流涕，而一旦出了教堂，我又会极快地沉醉于那些尘世的欢乐。我知道我的心是软弱的，有太多恐惧和放不下的东西。有时我甚至会觉得……天主在一开始就不应该拣选我。”

“不不，我不应该这样，我不应该如此忤逆地怀疑祂的决定。”  
他好像终于意识到自己的行为过于鲁莽，猛地把手从主教的衣服上拿了下来。

红发神父沉默地站着，有些后悔于自己刚才的一番说辞，但如今已无事于补。他像等待最终审判那样垂着头，感到头晕目眩，仿佛他已把他的一切都交托出来了。  
然而鲁弗则良久没有说话。做工良好的，象征高贵地位的鲜红色绸缎包裹着他，支撑他依靠在雕刻出复杂卷叶，罩着花色软垫的木椅上，令他呈现出一种令维瓦尔第觉得畏惧的威严。

“胡言乱语。”

最后，主教不耐烦地摇摇头，并且做下断言：

“我现在也觉得，你也并没有多少虔诚之心。”

接着，他看也不看身旁的神父，站起身来准备离开会客厅。

连通私人场所的门被修在更远的一侧。大厅顶上涂绘着静默观看的天使与圣人，它们被金色的浮雕所围绕，像是正向高空飞腾。主教背对着神父，向那棕色的木门走去。维瓦尔第跟着他向前走了几步：

“主教阁下。”

“主教阁下。”

他喊了两声，用尽全力来保持那副始终毕恭毕敬的语气，但身着红衣的人并不理睬他。

神父像不再抱有希望般站在原地，并不上去追赶。他静静地站着，像是风平浪静，只将双手变为了紧握着的手势：

“托马索·鲁弗——！”

他极其失礼的直呼了红衣主教的全名。他在平时总是显得轻软的声音此时突然在石质的房间内激起了洪亮的共振，使得鲁弗暂时停下了脚步。  
他去听那个滑稽的艺术家到底想要对他说什么：

“但是，但是您不能否认我爱着上主！”  
维瓦尔第不知为何变得情绪激动起来：

“您不能。您完全。您根本不了解，我是如何时常念想着祂，”神父攥住了挂在自己心口的苦像，声音变得有些发颤：  
“您不知道。我向祂提出过多少疑问，念出过多少祈求。”

他望着主教的背影，像是在弥撒礼中向公众宣道那样大声说：  
“我几乎从来没有疏忽过哪天的日课经。我总是把它们带在手边。在我心神不宁的时候我总是念诵经文，希求天主的帮助。我也总是在想，我究竟应该怎样行事才符合天主的要求，虽然它们常常使我觉得内心矛盾。”  
“我知道我看起来的确不像是个虔诚的信徒。我管不住自己的个性和脾气，总是举止出格，也总是在我自己的愿望和我应该要做的事上犹豫不决。可是——”

而另一人不再愿意听下去，又继续向着那扇门走去了。  
维瓦尔第连忙向前迈出了几步，但他们相距得太远了，他觉得自己并不能赶上。于是他只得又僵硬地停在了路中央：

“但是，我要如何让您理解呢！我要如何让别人理解呢！”  
他忽然大声喊叫起来，毫不顾虑自己的行为会招致怎样的后果。由于过于激动，他快速地喘着气，指尖也开始发颤。他弓下身子，缓缓跪坐在地上，终于像再也无法担负重量的木片一般折裂了。

神父用双手紧掐着自己的手臂，似乎浑身都发起抖来：  
“我做不到……我没法告诉别人，那些我头脑里的东西——一个人究竟能理解别人或者让别人理解自己吗？”他捂着自己的额头，像是对什么事情感到痛苦或羞愧，“那些怀疑和批评我的人，我都拼尽全力地向他们解释了。但我没法证明我做过什么事，证明有什么传闻实则并不符合事实……”  
他又摊开手抓扯着自己的衣摆，努力而短促地吸着气，似乎此刻连正常说话对他都有几分困难：  
“甚至于，我自己也常常会怀疑，我到底是否是遵循了天主的训诫来生活。我确信我爱祂，我坚信祂即是真理，但我却总是想不通我到底应该怎样才算是服从祂的指令——我的才华在于艺术，而祂却要让我当祂的司铎。为什么祂不能就让我用音乐来完成我的使命？”

主教沉默着打开了门，而神父像完全丧失希望般垂着头，并不知道是否是想要将接下来的话讲述给另一人：  
“在我前去罗马的时候，我曾经读到一篇极其优美的经文……它甚至令我因思至主基督许给我们的救赎而落泪。”[1]

“于是我将它化为音乐献给教皇。希望他能够认可我的一片真心。”

“但那不过是你谄媚讨宠的伎俩罢了。”  
鲁弗丢下这句话，不再看神父一眼，消失在了木门之后。

红衣主教离去了。现在，没有人再会见到他的举措，也没有人会再对他的行为指指点点，但维瓦尔第还是如着了魔般被钉在地上。他跪坐着，过于用力地呼吸着，扯着自己领口的扣子，像是胸腔受到了压迫，同时错乱似地不停在胸前画着十字，快速念诵着那些他烂熟于心的拉丁经文：

“……我信唯一的天主，全能的圣父……”  
“……我信唯一的主、耶稣基督、天主的独生子……”  
“……我信圣神，祂是主及赋予生命者……我信唯一、至圣、至公、从宗徒传下来的教会……”

他从信经背诵到天主经，再到好几遍圣母经，到后来又开始不断地念悔罪经，有些不着章法，只希求在此刻获得一丝平静。他的那条玫瑰念珠被他死死地攥着，那脆弱的珠链几乎快要被他扯断。  
过了很久，等到太阳已经落下，室内变得冷和黑暗，事物只看得出一个模糊的轮廓，维瓦尔第才回转过神来。大厅里除了他已不再有别人，始终是寂静得可怕的模样。红发神父面向天空呆然地坐了一会，然后捡起自己的念珠，连弄乱的衣袍也顾不上整理，只是摇摇晃晃地站起身，朝自己来时的方向折返了。

✝  
照理说，神明的判决应由神明来裁定，而有些人则以为，行使审判的权杖同样被掌握在他们手中。

在那之后，对维瓦尔第而言，生活都是一团理不清时间顺序的混乱和茫然——他被禁止进入费拉拉，他写信向贵族赞助者乞求帮助却措辞不当，他四处找人对他的新作代为排演，他的歌剧经受前所未有的差评，他在书信中与令他失望的代理人据理力争，尽管在现实面前这些争辩已经毫无意义。他被一连串的打击裹挟着像滚雪球似地从山顶上落，而他对此一切的挣扎最终都化为徒劳，亦不再剩下什么资本可供冒险。在音乐界，安东尼奥·维瓦尔第这一姓名，已与过时和失败划上等号。

现在他正身处于彻底被夜色笼罩的一七四零年的威尼斯。和他自己不一样，六十余年过去了，这城市依然美丽辉煌。  
广场上亮起了暖黄色的灯火，有三两成群的游人在晚间出来闲逛。在其中有些不一样的是个独行的人影，正直直向他走来。神父不太有精神地，仍然窝在座位里，眯起眼看了看那人究竟是谁。

“安东尼奥！”

她叫了他的名字。但实际上不需要她的声音他也能够辨认出来，那是与自己最为亲近的学生，安娜·吉洛。

“你为什么待在这种地方？”她的语气里半是询问半是责怪，但同时又给他裹上了一层随身带来的厚披风，“我刚刚去了皮耶塔，才知道你下午的时候就已经从那里出来了……”  
安东尼奥没有回答。他抓着新添上的衣服往座位里缩了缩，然后长叹了口气。

安娜在他旁边的椅子上坐下：  
“你最近都不太爱说话。”

在她的面前，维瓦尔第变得更加垂头丧气了。他又呆滞地盯着地面看了一会儿，才慢吞吞地开口：  
“我不知道我是否做了正确的决定。”  
“你是说去维也纳的事？”  
神父点点头。

“通常人们都没法知道自己是否做了正确的决定。”  
“话是这样说，但是——”他抬起了手，像是在思索着该用哪一个词汇，“但我还从没对一件事有过这样……不确定的感觉。”

安娜一时不知作何回复。她沿着维瓦尔第的视线，看到一群在积水里嬉闹的年轻人，他们看起来还不会为尚未到来的日子担忧。

“先回家吧，我们还有考虑这件事的时间。”  
她这样提议。  
“我觉得这件事恐怕是考虑不清楚的。”  
维瓦尔第并不认可她的话，但还是从座位上站起了身。

久坐令他在起身时感到一阵头重脚轻，幸好安娜及时扶住了他的胳膊。随后，神父提议要从海岸边绕远路回家。这个要求并不太过分。接下来，他们一直沿着黑色的海安静地行走。  
神父像是被那粘稠如墨水的海吸走了魂灵一般，一直无法从它们身上移走目光。

“你想要去维也纳吗？”  
他突然问。  
“我不太清楚，我还不知道那是个什么样的地方。”  
“风景不错，也挺繁华，只是没有海。”  
“或许等我到了那儿，我才会知道我喜不喜欢它。”

又有一段时间他们都没再开口，直到维瓦尔第突然停下脚步：  
“其实我更担心的是，”他如叹息一般地说，“我有种预感，好像我可能再也无法回到这里。”  
安娜沉默了一会。  
她知道他为什么会说这种话——有时候，维瓦尔第也会陷入少有的忧愁情绪，只是唯有在一个他觉得足够安全的环境，在他信任得过的人面前，他才会将它们吐露出少许。  
“我想你是多虑了，你常常会这样。但在以往，事情都不会那样糟糕。”  
未来确实是不确定的。她只能这样安慰他。

✝  
他们回到家时已经临近九点。刚一进门，安娜就看到自己的姐姐——保利娜·吉洛——正面带焦急地看向门口的方向。和安娜刚找到安东尼奥时同样，她先是问了他这么长时间都去了哪，随后又对他一阵嘘寒问暖，因为他的状态实在看起来飘忽得令人担忧。神父拒绝了在这时吃些夜宵的建议，称自己没有胃口，然后撑着扶手，步履拖沓地一个人走上了楼。

安娜望向保利娜的方向，她知道她心里还有什么话没有说。偶尔的晚归并不值得她一向稳重的姐姐表现出那样的忧虑。事情正如她所料，等到维瓦尔第的脚步声隐没在楼梯上的黑暗里，保利娜转身向她走来。她握住她的双手——在进行姐妹间交心的谈话时她常习惯做这一动作——然后轻声说：  
“我想和你谈些事情。”

客厅里被留下了一盏微弱的油灯。梭型的火光被保护在玻璃罩里，微微闪动着。两姐妹坐在餐桌的一角，保利娜直截了当地开了口：  
“你决定要和他去维也纳了吗？”

她和安东尼奥问了几乎一样的问题，安娜只能做出同样的回复：  
“我还不太确定。”

“这太冒险了。”  
保利娜这样评价，然后盯着木桌上的油灯思索了一会：  
“你知道他为什么要去维也纳吗？”  
“好像是为了一部新的歌剧吧。”  
“这我也知道，但一部歌剧应该不需要人把家也搬过去。”

她们又保持了好一段时间的沉默。油灯里露出的一截灯芯已经被烧成焦黑色，安娜调动旋钮，让新的一截棉线再次燃烧起来。  
“他是个老人了，安娜，”保利娜无奈似地接着劝说，“一个老人，不再被人所重视，总会冒出些怪念头，觉得自己做出什么改变就能重新取回年轻时的荣耀。但实则，这些幻想都不符合现实。"   
“那你觉得他能够一个人去维也纳吗？”  
“他的家人可以陪着他——他的妹妹们。她们一样可以照料好他的生活。”  
“这不太一样。”  
这确实不太一样，保利娜也明白——安东尼奥·维瓦尔第若想获得心灵平静，除了需要打点精细的日程安排，还得有一帮了解他的人所营造起来的平和氛围，和他那些内心敏感思绪的听众。

于是她又思考了一会，继续问：  
“你在维也纳有靠得住的熟人吗？”  
安娜摇摇头。保利娜随即耸了耸肩，像是在表示“看，就是这样”，然后接着说：  
“那就是说，在那里我们的一切都得从头来过。重新开始积攒名声，打通人脉，顺带地，我们原本与威尼斯建立起的联系也会变得淡薄。这相当的不值得。”

“这些都太……太实际了。”  
安娜打断了她的话。  
保利娜停顿了一下，叹了口气：  
“是的。我也不愿意用这样的眼光来度量我们和他的关系，但现实是——”

“你们不能这样做。”  
一个声音突然从楼梯上传来。吉洛姐妹循声转头，看到楼梯拐角处立着个人影，正是维瓦尔第。他穿着睡衣，可能原先正准备下楼来拿些水或是别的什么。他的语气有点奇怪，僵硬中略带颤抖，使得他这一道命令变得似乎不那么有底气。

“我只不过是一时失意，而你们却要辜负我这么多年来在你们身上花费的心血，”他的话语里掺上了些愤怒，“你们不能这样背叛我——”  
“这怎么是背叛？我们仍然可以是交情好的朋友，商业上的合作伙伴。”  
保利娜对他的话提出反驳，安娜也接着试着缓和气氛：  
“事情还并没有确定下来，安东尼奥。”

“这不一样……”神父有些急切地由楼梯上向下走，“那些商业歌手，生意上的朋友，他们和你们很不一样……”  
他摆着手，陷入了词穷。似乎他也并不太明白她们到底为什么对自己的意义非同寻常。  
“我认为这样或许是更好的选择，安东尼奥，”保利娜的口吻变得有些严厉，“你也知道外面的那些流言，和我们关系过近对您的名誉并不是件好事。”

“难道连你也相信那些话吗——！”  
像是被戳到了痛处，维瓦尔第的发言开始变得不着边际起来：  
“我不敢说我的行为毫无瑕疵，但也自认为没有什么大的过错。我绝不可能做出那种事，我以天主之名保证，我从来没有逾越——”  
“但安娜又不是你专属的歌手！她在任何时候都不专属于你！我们也更没有理由非要在什么时候都跟着你一起行动！”

神父呆住了。他停在楼梯中央，半张着嘴，却半天没能再吐出一个字来——他知道她说的话完全正确，他从来就没有合理的理由来支持自己对她们的要求。  
年长的吉洛像是也被自己的举动吓住了。一时间，没有人再出声。  
室内的空气开始变得僵冷。吉洛知道，她刚才的话伤到了维瓦尔第，但不可否认的是，这的确是她长久以来的积怨。安娜在一旁正想宽慰她，却遭到了拒绝。紧接着，像是感到了些愧疚似的，保利娜快速地走上楼梯，从神父身边擦身而过，像是逃跑般离开了现场。

客厅中仅剩下神情木讷的安东尼奥，和轻微蹙起了眉的安娜。

“我对你们可有做错过些什么吗？”  
过了一会，他动作迟缓地靠在了墙上，耷拉着手，相当茫然地望向比自己的年纪小上了好几轮的学生。他的语气倏然软化了，轻飘而无力，犹如蜡烛熄灭后的一阵青烟。  
“我的姐姐她，其实并不是对你有不满。”  
“我知道我没有理由要求你们陪着我……”像是没听进她的解释似的，神父只是自顾自地接着念叨，“我没法给出相称的回报，但是——”

他又停顿了一会。

“求你了，安娜……别这样做。”  
他的音量忽然低了下去，几乎到了不用心听便无法辨识的程度。

这话软弱得不像是出自维瓦尔第之口。

灯芯里的油脂有些烧干了。火光变暗淡了些，但依旧燃烧着。安娜走近了靠在楼梯边的神父。他的一半身躯被隐没在了自身的影子里。见到她走来，他不安地向一旁错开了视线。他淡蓝色的眼睛此时像阴天下的浅海，含着令人忧郁的水雾。安娜抓住他垂在身侧的手，它们沉重而僵冷。

“……我永远不知道怎么挽留别人。我过去是否太骄傲了，安娜？”习惯性地，在被她注视着时，他将他内心那些杂乱的想法一股脑地倾泻了出来。因为紧张，他的话语变得急促：  
“我过去犯下的过错导致我如今变得孤立无援，这一切已无可挽回……安娜，你能原谅我吗？帮我向保利娜道歉，向她说明我的意思……”

“安东尼奥，安东尼奥。”  
她没有回答他的话，而是握住他的手，轻轻推着他的脸颊让他看向自己，随后放缓了声线对他说：  
“相信我，我们不可能弃你而去。”

像是突然获得了赦免令似的，神父睁大了眼睛，先是变得浑身僵硬，又短促地呼吸了好几下，最后弓起身子猛烈地干咳起来。他咳得浑身抖若筛糠，不得不扶住安娜的肩膀才能让自己不瘫软在地上。  
他差点要昏过去了。

✝  
经过了那一晚，前往维也纳的筹备工作依旧按部就班地进行着。计划行程、打点行李、与旧识道别，这一切事务一向都能在红发神父的几位妹妹与两位吉洛的合作下安排得当。唯一使得气氛与往常不太相同的，是保利娜与维瓦尔第之间仿佛相互避免接触似的行径——如无必要则见面仅有生疏的一声招呼；若是谈话，则仅谈必要事务，譬如一周的账单，而毫不论及日常琐事。  
诚然，他们绝非是有任何类似怄气的情绪。导致了他们如此反应的，对于保利娜，或许是羞愧，而对于安东尼奥，则或许是对某些事的不安。

距离启程的日子还有一周。这天上午的天气很好，安娜·吉洛在客厅收拾着东西，像是准备出门。很快，她向同处一室的保利娜询问是否愿意与自己一同出行，去与一位熟悉的船夫预定前往威尼托内陆的船只。  
或许是有意为之，她在维瓦尔第正好经过客厅时问出了这句话。他当即讶异又困惑地看了她一眼，像是在问她“这事是否是为真”，但最后都没有将这一疑问说出口。

姐妹俩出了门，在临近的水岸边找了一只贡多拉前往目的地。晴朗天空下的海水反射出透亮的湛蓝色，当她们踩进小舟时，脚下摇晃的底板发出了实木的笃笃声。船夫推动了木桨，保利娜对坐在身侧的妹妹问：  
“你肯定是有什么特别的事要说，安娜。你所说的那只船在三天前就已经安排好了。”  
“是的，而且我想，你也知道我要说的事是什么。”

保利娜因她猜谜般的回答方式笑了一下：  
“我尊重你的决定，并且依然会支持你。但你得让我明白，你为什么会这样选择。”  
“我得想想这该怎么解释……”安娜陷入了思索。

小船经过了一座拱桥的桥洞，忽亮忽暗的光线让她们眨了几下眼来适应。

“你还记得他刚到曼托瓦的时候吗？”安娜忽然提起了久远以前的事，“那恰是他的事业最成功的时候，在那时他走到哪里都有一股无所畏惧的劲头。”  
“我记得。而且当时我并不太喜欢他那狂妄自大的个性。”  
安娜被这一形容逗笑了：  
“他有时候的确不讨人喜欢。”  
但她又紧接着说：  
“那时我才十六岁。他教我音乐。偶尔我会带他到乡村的田埂上走动。我们聊过很多东西，关于音乐，也关于那些田地里的农夫、猎狗，树上的斑鸠。他对于这些平凡不过的东西有着少见的热情，或许是因为他出生在水城。他甚至没有见过小麦是如何收割的。”  
“在那时我担心你过于仰慕他。”  
保利娜忽然打断了她。  
“我记得。我也知道，你一直为我考虑得甚至比为你自己还要多。”

又过了一会，安娜以感叹般的语气说：  
“那个时候我确实仰慕他。”  
保利娜挑了挑眉：  
“所以你做出这种决定，仅仅就是因为你仰慕过他吗？”  
“那当然不是。那种情感很快就消散了。”

安娜继续用流畅的话语追溯起过去的事：  
“后来我与他走得更近了。我去了威尼斯，去了更多其它城市，我周遭的世界变得复杂起来。我进入了歌剧界，开始获得名气，开始与更多的人结交。我也逐渐开始认识到，安东尼奥·维瓦尔第这人身上，也有数不尽的毛病。”  
“不过，这只是让我不再过于仰慕他。我始终还是把他看作我的良师益友。”  
“但为什么你为什么仅仅执着于他呢，安娜？即便他是你重要的朋友，这世界上还有更多不一样的人，不一样的城市，不一样的生活，你为什么要被局限在他身边？”

恰在这时，贡多拉靠了岸。姐妹两人并没有进入原本要去的建筑，而是在附近的小路里闲逛以消磨时间。这些道路曲折复杂，往往只能容下一人独行，或两人并肩而行，隐蔽且凉爽。

“你认为他是个艺术家吗？”  
并没有回答姐姐之前的提问，安娜反倒提出了另一个问题。  
保利娜点了点头。安娜接着说：  
“他热爱音乐，这点是毋庸置疑的，不是吗？我甚至觉得，他是以音乐为生。不是说他靠它们赚钱，而是说他靠它们来呼吸。离开了音乐，他甚至就要活不下去了——他会窒息，他会枯竭而死，他会发疯。”

确实，维瓦尔第热爱音乐，这是任何在他身边的人都无法否认的。如果要让保利娜来简单地形容维瓦尔第有何特征，她也会说，他身上有种独特的气质，或许可以称之为狂热，一种没有具体的指向，仅仅是不停像火焰似地从他心口喷涌而出的狂热。  
她见过他为了作曲而不眠不食，全然不顾身体健康似的进行过速的创作，在作品不能达到心目中的标准时毫无道理地发泄怒气，又在最终完成它们时雀跃自满得形若疯癫。她本并不习惯与这样个性的人相处，但即便如此她也会同意的一点是——维瓦尔第同“寻常人”不太一样。  
但安娜为什么要突然说起这件事？

她们进入了一条仅能让一人通过的小道，安娜走在前头。她突然在路中央停住，又继续补充道：  
“我不太好意思地说，其实我或许是有些可怜他。我从没觉得他是一个成功人士，反倒觉得他是个一直对生活摸不着门道的小孩。需要别人来照顾，孤身一人就茫然失措——世上每个人都有自己的弱处，而安东尼奥，他不擅长日常生活。”  
“他不习惯处理那些日常里的琐碎事务。或许你也看得出来，他一直以一种奇怪的模式来维持自己的生活不脱离正轨——把出行、饮食、和人打交道、乃至着装这些事，一股脑地推给身边的人来办，自己则不得不支付出高昂的费用来支撑这种半个贵族似的生活。但他是在享受这件事吗？我倒觉得不是这样。不如说，他是相当可怜地，被这种拖着极重负累的生活困住了。”  
“在雇佣车夫时不加考虑地给出大笔佣金，之后又费劲地为剧团演员一毫一厘的工资锱铢必较。他为什么要过这样的生活？我有时也想替他这样问。”

保利娜没有回应，于是她们又无言地行走了一会。她们身旁的房屋有时是灰色，偶尔是土黄或灰红色，而楼房之间夹着的一线天空是明亮的白色，因为现在外面日头正盛。

“不，这不是真正的原因，他对你而言肯定还有什么别的意义。”  
保利娜忽然开了口：  
“否则你怎么会愿意为这样的一个人无私奉献？我了解你，你不至于做毫无道理的施舍。如果换了个人，他可能只会觉得现在的他是个烦人的老累赘，甚至几乎没法养活自己。如果你真的仅仅只是因为可怜他就做出这种选择，那我恐怕并不能同意你的决定，这太盲目了。”  
“但他已经六十一岁了，姐姐。我没有办法……我没有办法抛弃这样一个人。更何况我们已经相处了十多年，而他无论在生活和工作上都几乎是依赖着我们。”  
“我并不是说我们要抛弃他，只是这件事或许有更好的解决办法。在这种时候去一个几乎完全陌生的国家谋生，他承担着几乎比我们还大的风险，你为什么要眼睁睁地看着他做这样鲁莽的事？”

安娜再次陷入了沉默，一时间，小路中响起的只有她们的脚步声。等到将至路尽头时，她忽然转过身，像是做了一番充足的思考，才再次对保利娜说：  
"不，我有一种不太说得上来缘由的想法。我觉得安东尼奥他……永远不应该放弃创作和寻求认可。他一直都在做这件事，也应该继续做下去。我猜想他去维也纳正是为了这个。"  
“这么说来好像有些太狂妄了，”她犹豫了一下才接着说，“但我觉得他的身上就好像，被赋予了某种使命。有某些力量在持续地压迫他，要压榨他的生命，和他作为一个普通人的生活。”  
“你也看得出来，对于创作，他有着非同常人的疯狂。”

“你对他的评价或许是正确的，但有时你的其它想法又过于浪漫了，安娜。”  
“或许是这样，”她点了点头，“但谁能知道这些事的答案呢。”

保利娜只是叹了一口气：  
“好吧，安娜。做你决定的事吧。”  
她现在终于明白，她其实从一开始就不可能说服安娜。她妹妹的行为是出自一种固执的坚信，甚或是一种崇拜，而她实则从十余年前就从未成功改变过她的这一信念。  
“我会继续帮助你，但是你得记住我的提醒：你得考虑清楚，这将会为你，以及为他，带来什么样的结果——归根结底，我们所能把握的只是今生的事。”

✝  
“安东尼奥？”

安东尼奥有些怪异地坐在自己书桌的凳子前。他一动不动，像是在思考什么，但脸上呈现出的更多是茫然。  
他刚刚得知，他们下午就要启程前往维也纳——他计划已久的一趟远行。尽管他此前已经听她们屡屡提起过几次旅程的详情，却始终不太敢相信，这一切都是真的。

安娜唤了他几声。他缓缓转过头来，神情恍惚地问：  
“我们真的要去维也纳了吗？”  
“不然？你已经考虑了那样久。”  
“不，我需要一个确信，我不敢确定……”  
“那你现在就能确定了。”  
安娜摊开手，像是在表示事实的显而易见，又给他指了指窗外停泊的一艘小船——它正预备承载他们前往旅途的下一站。

“不。不完全是这种确信。”  
神父站起身，不安地在书桌前走动。他摩挲着那张木桌边角上的裂纹，凝视着灰绿色的窗帘与窗台下的运河。  
他过于熟悉这地方了。他在这写出过数不尽的乐谱，在这度过无数个不受打扰的白日，又屡屡在黑暗中夜不能寐。而如今他必须前往另一个完全陌生的地方重新安排他的生活……

“你在担忧什么？”  
安娜关切地问。  
“我不知道……我不知道。”

神父呆站了一会，然后问了安娜一个颇为奇怪的问题：  
“如果我现在放弃是不是更加好？我还有机会……我还可以选择更加保险的道路。在威尼斯，我至少还能谋得一个能糊口的职位……”  
他的音量愈到后面便愈变得微弱，好像是对自己的发言感到不好意思一样。

“你还记得那部《四季》吗？”  
过了一会，安娜问了一个似乎与现在并不相关的问题，神父有些奇怪地皱了皱眉。  
“你还记得你是怎么写出它的吗？那个时候你告诉我，你正苦恼于一套作品的标题。”

他陷入了一段时间的沉思，然后喃喃自语道：  
“……那是我最大胆的作品了。”

✝   
“所以，你写了些什么？”  
安娜与安东尼奥正并排坐在低洼处的田埂上。此时他尚年轻，动作轻快，思维活跃，吐词迅速如同落在地上快速弹跳的珍珠。安娜则比他更加年少，尚未出过家乡，对他口中的一切新鲜事物都充满了兴趣。

“我写了……我写了很多东西。”他仿佛说了一句没有意义的话，“我写了我两次来曼托瓦的期间，在这些乡野间见到的东西。”  
“这些东西要怎么被写成音乐？”  
她抬头去看那些密密匝匝的麦田，觉得不太明白。

“是这样……”安东尼奥翻开自己手中的乐谱，“你看，就像在这种地方，我想让小提琴用高把位模仿斑鸠的叫声，然后在这里，让中提琴模仿猎犬的声音……”  
安娜忽然发出了一阵笑声，安东尼奥顿时从她面前拿开了自己的谱子。

“你觉得这很可笑吗？”  
他似乎是有些不高兴，但实则是因她的态度而对自己的作品产生了不安。  
“并不，我觉得这很有趣。”  
安东尼奥看起来还是半信半疑的样子，但还是接着说：  
“但我的问题是，我不知道叫它什么才好。我没有写过这样的作品。而且，我还想让人们理解我的意思，让人们准确无误地理解我的意思。我觉得这一向都是件难事。”

“你可以给它们取个标题。”  
安娜提出了一个简单的建议。  
“但是，”他很快提出反驳，“如果只是把它叫做……比如‘四季’，这样简单的名字。我的听众能够明白，这儿是布谷，而这里又是猎犬、冰雹，或者暴风雨吗？”

他攥着厚厚的乐谱纸，频繁地在自己的大腿上拍打着，像是对什么事感到急躁：  
“我在里面加入了那样多的细节。甚至，甚至，我并不是单纯在创造旋律，也不仅仅是模仿那些自然里的声音。我想用音乐表现出我的头脑里的景色……安娜，你能理解吗？那几乎是像一副完整的风景画一样，”  
他挥舞着手像是想要在空中比划出什么东西：  
“一副描绘四季的四联画。唯有它们组合在一起时才表达出了一个完整的意义——一个凝固的整体，这才是整部作品的正确欣赏方式。有人能看到和我所见的一样的画面吗？”

“或者……”  
安娜也托着腮陷入了思考：  
“或许，你需要更多别的东西来解释你的音乐。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如，语言。”

安东尼奥顿了一下，去思考她说的是什么意思：  
“可它并不是歌剧，我不能给它填上歌词。”

“不，不是歌剧，”她摆了摆手，“我的意思是，用另一种形式的语言。就比如……诗歌。”  
她思索着如何能让他明白自己的意思：  
“实际上，咏叹调就像是配了音乐的诗歌。”

安东尼奥皱起了眉头——他从没听过这样的说法：  
“你的意思是……用诗歌来解释我的作品？”  
她点了点头。但是另一人却陷入了更深的犹豫：  
“没人干过这种事……这是协奏曲。我会被批评的。”

“这样的自我怀疑不太像是你会做的事。”  
她又因为他的反应而笑了起来。  
“不不，安娜，你或许不太了解……我过去的创意，都只是对形式的微调，但这……以我的了解来看，我还真的没有见过类似的尝试。即使有，它们或许也已经因为失败而失传了。”  
“可是您难道不应该保持您灵感的原貌？您可是个艺术家。”

✝  
神父依然充满困惑地看着安娜，他不明白她为什么突然提起这件事。

她继续引导他的思路：  
“你已经试验过那样多大胆的想法，为什么在现在又突然想放弃呢？”  
“……我觉得担忧，甚至恐惧。因为这事关乎……关乎我的性命。”  
他为自己示弱似的举措而低头看向了地板上的暗纹。有一方菱形的阳光落在地上，他的影子落在那里面，温热的光线使得他有些发昏。

“那么，起初你是为什么而想要去维也纳？”

神父没有立即回答这个问题。他缓缓走回椅子边坐下，发了会呆，长吐了一口气，才用轻缓的语气说：  
“我想让人们重新承认我。”

他扶着椅背像是思索了一会，突然又一下子猛然站起身。他抓着书桌的桌角，背对着安娜：  
“我一直不服气。”  
他又深呼吸了几次，像是在控制某些情绪的爆发：  
“我不服气。就算我真的已经耗尽了才华，我也对现在这个结果感到十足的不服气。我不应该，”他重重地念出“不应该”这几个字，“我不应该被如此对待。是他们看错了我，他们抛弃和遗忘了我……”  
“为什么？安娜？凭什么我……”  
他转回身，并不期待她的回答，只是单纯在抒发他的不满。

考虑了一会，安娜才走近他。她以十分坚定的口吻说：  
“威尼斯不能再给你带来你想要的东西。”  
但他转过了身，像是在逃避这一事实。

她又尖锐地向他提问：  
“如果你留在这儿，你会感到后悔吗？”

他深吸了一口气，然后缓慢地反问她：  
“但是，人能够毫无恐惧地面对死亡吗？”

维瓦尔第忽然直白地说出了他的犹疑。

安娜愣了一瞬，也产生了些犹豫。  
但随后她又轻声问道：  
“为什么你这样悲观？”

“因为我很清楚，我这一决定是如何的异想天开。”神父的语速略微加快了，“我是如何想要回到年轻的时候，受尽人们的爱戴，被光荣和赞许所围绕。”  
“但我也无比清楚，这些东西都已经一去不返。”  
他看着安娜，又长叹了一口气：  
“我确实已经是个老人。一个老人理应理解，自己已不属于舞台和观众，应当平静地退入幕后，而非着急为自己掘墓。”

这句话过于沉重，一时间，两人都陷入了无言。过了一会，安娜才回答道：  
“并不是这样，安东尼奥，你刚刚也说了，你还不服气于观众们对你的态度。况且，谁能预测未来的事情呢？”  
但维瓦尔第摇了摇头，离开了她。

神父在狭窄的房间里不安地走动，有时停下来，望一望窗台下的景色。窗外日光猛烈，映得湛蓝的海波反射出银子般的强光。开阔的海面一片平静，水面上飘荡着自在的白色水鸟，向远望去直可以看到海中央的小岛。  
就在房门外，几名船夫正帮着楼下的女性匆忙往船上运着行李。

安娜皱眉凝视着他。他站在窗边，喃喃自语着：  
“但我，确实不能否认，我不能忘怀，我依然想要尝试。这种冲动从我年轻时就开始折磨我——我想要继续创作，只有拿着羽毛笔谱曲的时候我才感到我仿佛坐在最合适我的位置上。我想要我的作品再次被人听见，被人称颂，被人理解它们的含义——我独一无二的作品。”  
“但是，但是——”  
他捂着自己的胸口，气息变得有些短促：  
“我到底应该听从我的心，还是我的理智？”

“安东尼奥。”  
安娜又轻声叫着他的名字，但他并没有回应。

风吹动了窗边绿色的帘布。神父独自伫立在窗边，直直仰视着天空上耀眼而炽热的太阳。

“为什么您要给我如此的困境……”  
他在胸前缓慢地画了个十字，像是在向他的神明发问。

他在原地停驻了很久，以至于安娜都因沉默的等待而产生了些不安。但最后，他还是对她说道：  
“但是，安娜，我无法想象我将要毫无作为，不再创作。我想我并不可能做到不再挣扎，平静地迎来死亡。”

说完这句话，他忽然撑住了窗台，闭上眼深呼吸起来。他又画了一十字，小声祈祷着：  
“若是可能，就让这杯离开我吧……但不要照我，而要照你所愿意的。”［2］

随后他再次面向安娜，仍皱着眉，但似乎已经确定了他的答案：  
“我们走吧。”

安娜沉默着点了点头。神父像是出神似地，一边行走，一边仍自顾自地念叨着别的句子。他仍在询问他的选择是否正确，而安娜则肯定地对他回复道：  
“我支持你的决定，安东尼奥。并且我相信，这是正确的选择。”  
他吐出一口气，依然面带忧虑，但还是以坚定的语气念道：

“是的，我相信。我相信。”

End.

【注释】

[1] 此处提到的作品，可能为经文歌 RV 626 ‘In furore iustissimae irae’ （于最为匡正之震怒中），是维瓦尔第1720s年间出行罗马所作。在此期间他曾在教皇面前献奏两次。这部作品具有极深厚动人的宗教情感，尤其是它的第三乐章。在此推荐Venice Baroque Orchestra的演绎版本。在我的微博中也有一版添加了中拉对照字幕的视频版本。

[2] 本句为耶稣于革责玛尼山园祈祷时所念。

[3] 本文标题Credo，一指天主教宣告信仰的经文——《信经》，为其权威性的基本信仰纲要。在此引用的版本为《尼西亚信经》，也是维瓦尔第所作的圣乐Credo（RV 591，RV 592）中所唱的信经版本。二指Credo一词的拉丁文本意“我信”。


End file.
